Shut up and Hug me
by EmeraldFay
Summary: NaruxHina
1. Sniff, Sniff

_Wooh, my first NaruxHina story in a while. I'm suprised really. It was more that I was tempted to right this because of another fanfic I read that just inspired me. ehhh, any whoo. I'm not going to follow the Naruto story plot that much since I don't watch naruto that much any more. Also, Naruto and company are not mine. The story is however. So no stealy. There will be quick updates since i'm on a roll with this one. _

* * *

He was the subject of her school girl fantasies. The guy who made her squirm and stutter, and toss and turn as she lay in her bed until her cousin would complain from the next room that he would hurt her if she would move another inch.

Let's face it: Hinata was not good with guys. Excuse me, let me correct myself, I mean a certain guy. Who had absolutely no brains at all in his head, well at least he acted that way. Out of all the guys in Konohagakure she picked that one. A moron, an idiot, and a complete knuckle head who had no regard of what he said until five minutes after. _But_, nonetheless Hinata found something in this clueless moron of morons that made her do the things she did. Wasn't it a bit sad when Naruto left to train with Jiriya? He was leaving. He was leaving _her_. Who knows how lonely she could have felt when he left. I mean this was the love of her life; he was an apple that caught her eye, a crayon prettier than the others, and maybe even a bit of an eye candy for her? _Any who_, that was, what, just about three years ago. He was coming back. Well, at least, that was what everyone else was saying even though it was supposed to be said in the utmost confidence of the Kage's office. Of course, in that place, what didn't get around?

"Dammit!" Tall, blonde, and handso- blue eyed Ninja cursed underneath his breath. He had been there for a month and had found nothing to do. Of course he met with his old team mate, Sakura, but she always seemed so busy. She was either on a mission with the little annoying brats that seemed to have sprouted from her side that he had officially dubbed "_Worst_ _children Ever—OF THE YEAR_" or she was complaining that it was boring in Konohagakure and that as soon as Tsunade let her off of teaching she would leave for another village—a false accusation that anyone could see from miles away, easily spotted because she still longed for the black raven teammate. Naruto didn't want to deal with Sakura's problems. He could barely take care of his! He came back with little money and he had to find a place to stay, rise in the ranks, and find a part time job somewhere. Being a ninja just wasn't going to cut it right then. He was poorer then dirt and, boy, did Gama-chan fill empty.

He still had like three days until he had to go on a mission and four to actually start working at his part time job—baby sitting at the school, oh, how fun. He kicked a pebble, he kicked it again, and again, and once more for luck which ended up flying towards the bushes. "Yeowch!" The Inu-Nin jumped from the bushes with a deep growl in his chest, he quickly stopped once he saw who hit him but was still frowning. "Why the hell are you throwing rocks at me?"

"I didn't throw the _pebble_ at _you. _I threw it at the bush." Naruto yawned. Was Konohagakure always this boring? Naruto hadn't seen any new people really move in. Of course, he barely new anyone from three years ago so how could he tell? Kiba hadn't changed at all over the years. Well maybe except being ranked as the top horniest ninja in the village, nearly beating Kakashi-sensei. "What are you doing in the bushes, anyway?" He stretched, putting his arms behind his head and cocking his head to the side.

Kiba sighed. An idiot to the end. "I'm sniffing the ground, moron."

"Oh that hurts right here," He paused and tapped his heart and rolled his eyes, "Okay, why are you sniffing the ground." Naruto squinted his eyes. He never understood how Kiba could get on all fours and sniff the ground.

"I'm looking for someone." Kiba growled, annoyed, as if the scent would die out.

"Okay…. Who are you looking for?"

"My team mates." Kiba paused, "I already found Shino. I just need to find Hinata."

Naruto stroked his chin slowly. Had he seen Shino…? Nah and maybe it was better that way. Bug boy crept the willies out of Naruto. What about Hinata? He hadn't seen her. In fact in the whole month he's been here he hadn't caught a glimpse of her. He couldn't really remember all too much about her though. Shy, really quiet, and really, really weird. "Ah, okay." He shrugged.


	2. Love with Flaws

Dear Kami-sama, she was later than usual. Why had her father convinced her to take flower arrangement lessons, Tea making lessons, and all the other lessons that her father had said she needed. "You need to stop fiddling with her fingers behind your back. Stop looking down. Speak clearly when you talk. Don't mumble. Stop talking to yourself. Don't let your mind wander." There was clearly a huge 'Don't' list that her father had said. Now because of those same lessons she was late for practice with her team mates. What were they doing again today? Oh, yeah. Kiba wanted to heighten his smell so he wanted to find everyone. Oh, he must be so confused when he couldn't find her scent near the group.

"Waah." She sighed, putting her hands on her knees and breathing deeply. Her flower arrangement teacher was strict, strict enough for Hinata to dash out of there without the proper '_good-bye'_, her father had nearly beat into as a child, when saying partings. She glanced at her wristwatch. Oh, dear! An hour late! She took one last deep breath before stretching up and dashing towards the training grounds. Left, left, right, left, and here's another right. Well at least it was supposed to be. Instead it was more like a painful '_Ow_'.

Hinata rubbed her head with one hand as she propped herself up with the other, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention!" She rambled quickly apologizing quickly and nervously bowing her head a dozen times before she actually made the move to get off the ground. It was a routinely thing. From time to time she would bump into a person when her mind would wander and she had somehow made her mind wander at these times. She paused in pushing herself up when she saw a hand being offered to her.

"Oh, hey, Hinata." Naruto's smooth baritone let her snap out of her daze quickly. He had raised one of his eye brows that had felt like he was thinking--_What is wrong with this girl?,_ but a smile was gracing her features as if he was happy. "Need a hand?" He smiled wider.

Hinata could feel her face get hot, along with the rest of her body. She felt like she was on fire. She just hoped she didn't look like the cherry tomato Neji had said she looked like when she blushed. She couldn't really get out any words except the simple meek, "Mmmhmm." That was three octaves higher than her normal voice. She grabbed his hand and pulled up with a force that was mostly from Naruto that got her up in less than two seconds. Was he that strong? With that question in mind she couldn't help but let herself ask in her mind, _What would it feel like to be hugged that strongly?_ The mere thought of it made shivers go down her spine and her face redden more.

"Hey, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? I didn't mean to push you down! I swear! I was dozing off and didn't notice you. Please, tell me you don't have a fever." Naruto said, an edge of panic to his voice, as he put his palm on her forehead, having to bend down slightly just to look at her in the eye. Hinata folded her hands behind her back and twiddled her fingers—the little habit that she had gained the past three years, unfortunately in the process it caused her to push her chest out to whoever she was talking to. Something Kiba had taken quite a liking to.

She shook her head quickly, "No…I-I'm o-okay." Her voice high and wavering she stood completely still, but her eyes dashed from left to right and to left again. Just so she wouldn't have to meet Naruto's eyes. _Anything but his eyes_. 'Cause if she looked into those then it would be a sure thing that she would melt right into putty. She traced the features of his face, everything but his eyes, and the way his jaw line looked more prominent, the way his shoulders seemed to have grown broader, the feel of his hands on her skin, the frown etched with worry on his face. It was like he was more handsome then the last time she saw him—the main reason why she had avoided him all this time since he came back. "U-u-um, T-t-t-thank y-you N-naruto-kun." She said once he had removed his hand and stood straight up.

Naruto pursed his lips together slightly, cocked his head to the side, squinted his eyes a bit, and crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to faint." She felt like she was. "I think you just some food in ya." He nodded his head firmly as if making up his mind. In one swift movement he had reached for Hinata's hand that he pulled from behind her back and started pulling her toward his favorite ramen place. Hinata had to basically run just to keep up with Naruto's long strides.

"B-but! K-kiba-kun a-a-and S-shino-kun are w-w-waiting for me!" She chirped, keeping her other arm to her chest. If she was any later Kiba would probably throw her out with the cats (a figure of speech she had gained rather than using 'dog' as Kiba found it offensive at times). Especially if he found out that she ditched practice just to hang around Naruto.

"Oh, I just left them about thirty minutes ago. They had stuff to do so they had to leave." He said looking over his shoulder with his trademark smile. He hadn't even lost a step when looking behind. Okay, well maybe that was a lie, but could you _really_ blame him? He had been stuck in Konoha for a month and no one would hang out with him. Sakura was out of the question, and the last thing he wanted to do was hang out with dog-boy and bug-boy. Everyone else just seemed to busy for him. Even Iruka-sensei! _See_? You couldn't blame him for wanting company from a semi-normal person? He'll admit it. Hinata was a bit on the weird side, but so was everyone else. It was better her than her cousin.

"So, what's been going on in the village?" Naruto said between mouthful's of ramen from his fifth bowl.

Hinata stared down at hers shrugging, "N-not much." She said in her meek voice. It was the truth. Nothing really important had happened.

Naruto paused, "Oookay." They way he drawled out the word made it sound as if she was weird and Hinata could fill herself drinking a glass of self-consciousness. He shrugged one shoulder and took another bite, "Well, what's up with you?" He asked not really paying attention to the conversation, just happy that he had found someone to spend time with. Now he didn't have to feel lonely like he used to be.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek and was graced with a coppery taste. _I should make real conversation, shouldn't I? But what do I say?! I'm not at all that interesting. _Hinata thought quickly, "Uh, nothing really. Well nothing important." She felt like she was going to slap herself from the question already forming from her lips, but she couldn't stop it from coming out. "What about you and Sakura?" Oh god, she asked! _How insensitive of me! _She looked out of the corner of her eye as Naruto paused and stiffened.

He sighed. He had really only been paying half attention to the conversation and he was happy that someone was with him but now he suddenly felt a tinge of sadness. He looked down at his ramen, a look of sadness etching themselves into his eyes. She felt horrible for asking this question now that she had seen the reaction she would get from him. Suddenly, Naruto seemed a lot older—more _mature_.

"Sakura likes Sasuke. No matter how much I try to push myself onto her she'll always like him. She won't learn how to like me." He paused, and Hinata saw his Adams apple move up and down as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "What she had for him was the real thing. I sort of realized that when I left with Jiriya. I just wish," He paused, "I just wish she could have at least given me a chance." He let out a deep breath. "Maybe one day I could find the real thing to." He looked thoughtful, as if he had thought about this a million times before.

Hinata frowned sadly. "But what you had for Sakura was also real. At least it was to you." She said having her whole body face towards him. She didn't stutter. She didn't twiddle her fingers. Yet, she still couldn't meet his eyes because even these words hurt her insides and made her stomach knot.

"Sakura was the prettiest to you; you took her with her flaws. You _did_ love her. It's just," She paused and tried to find the right words for what she was about to say, "She found the good in Sasuke. She found his flaws and accepted him. She saw your flaws but just couldn't find herself to love you. Whether or not she realizes that you really did love her is far from her mind. When a person falls in love it feels like your being filled with their entire being by just being in there presence." She was able to get that out after clearing her throat and swallowing knots in her throat. It was only then that she looked up to see his eyes.

She looked so sad it nearly broke Naruto's heart. Just the way her eyes looked as if she had experienced the same pain. Hinata had given her full attention to him, and he couldn't help but say it felt nice to have that yet he still couldn't be surprised how sad she looked. Her head cocked to the side so her hair would fall to the side, her bangs covering the top of her eyes that held such a deep emotion of melancholy that she probably didn't even realize it, how the corners of her mouth turned down as If she had just tasted something. She looked just like he had when he realized that Sakura would never love him and that he was alone. The person who was usually the image of the angel of mercy now looked like an abandoned cat. Well, that would make two of them.

Naruto propped his chin on his palm and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You know, I never noticed how much you seem to _see_ things. It's nice. Comforting." The tiniest of a smile graced his lips. Maybe Hinata could be more like a friend instead of the weird girl who always stuttered.

Hinata's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before smiling, a slightly blush covering her cheeks. She didn't feel as sad any more now that he had said that. In fact she felt like she was going to burst from the seams from joy. Naruto had never paid much attention to her and now he was talking to her like she was a friend. Even that was good enough. Naruto may never be able to see her as a lover but just seeing her as a friend would be enough.

It was then that there was a pregnant silence between the two. Hinata nibbling on the rest of her ramen and Naruto ordering another then gobbling it down. It wasn't awkward. It was more of a soothing silence. After leaving the ramen shop they just walked. Making idle chatter here and there. When Hinata would start stuttering with her words Naruto would laugh under his breath and make a joke about it which would only make her turn a deeper shade of red.

With his arms propped behind his head Naruto stared at the sky, a series of yellows, oranges, reds, pinks, and purples dancing across the sky, and yawned, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll train with you if dog-boy and bug-boy let me!" He smiled and stretched turning his torso to her but keeping his lower half in the direction of his apartment, in the complete opposite direction of the Hyuuga estate.

Hinata stared down at her feet and nodded, "O-okay! I-I-I'll see you t-t-tomorrow." A small smile on her lips.

"Bye!" With that Naruto turned and walked to his apartment. Hinata stood there watching his silhouette fade in with the colors of the sunset until he was nothing more than a dot. The beating in her chest was gone and the blush that covered her cheeks had paled. For the first time in a long time she had felt happy.

She had walked around thinking about what had gone down that day and the promise of seeing him the next day until the moon looked like it was at its highest peak until finally heading home, being scolded by one of the older maids and ran her off to her room. The sliding doors to her cousins room opening just a bit with Neji with a book in one hand and a smirk on his face as if he knew what had happened the whole day which only made Hinata blush. That night she tossed and turned more than usual and Neji finally got the chance to hit his cousin.


End file.
